The possibility of bringing fusion out of the dark ages of science and into the new century is a great incentive. Coupled to the economic advantages and safety, fusion energy has the opportunity of opening great wastelands to agriculture and turn desolate places into blooming populated areas.
On the other hand, thermonuclear fusion experiments (e.g. tokamaks, Scylla, Scylla O Pinch, pellet reactor, toroidal Z Pinch) have yet to show a way to economic and engineering advantage over fission and breeder reactors. But when all the problems have been solved, the neat yield in a fusion reactor will be five times that of fission and will produce one-tenth as much energy per neutron released. The first fusion reactor, apart from opening the way to better technologies, will be large and clumsy. But all these irregularities will compensate for the competitive production and safety.
In the present invention, I use the hydrogen-carbon-helium nuclear cycle, performing in a thermonuclear fusion reactor. This reactor comprises a tube chamber which holds the plasma in a material wall, at the same temperature, without magnetic fields and discards the confinement theory.